


sad about queliot? wangxian does it better

by VeggieHomosapien



Category: The Magicians (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeggieHomosapien/pseuds/VeggieHomosapien
Summary: *flash warning and tw: suicide mention*When a Chinese fantasy drama does it better than a US one...
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	sad about queliot? wangxian does it better

||ac: plotwistaudios || vc: mine & royalvalkyrie for the magicians|| dt to JC, thanks for being my sounding board 💜 and to my bicon quentin coldwater, you deserved better ||

For clarification: I love the magicians cast with all my heart (especially sir appleman✌thank you for what you do), and I do not blame them at all. I DO blame the showrunners lol and am peeved at how they handled mental illness and the queer (& female) characters on the show, thus *gestures to video above*

Anyway, despite the censorship laws, The Untamed did a damn good job if I do say so myself lmao GO WATCH THE SHOW AND READ THE BOOK. YOU'LL CRY BUT IT'S A GOOD ENDING, I SWEAR!

Also also: Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo can 🤙👀 call me


End file.
